


Breaking and Entering

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double Penetration, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Razors, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: A four-chapter romp in which Olivia schools Amanda in the joys of anal sex.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Breaking and Entering

**A/N: I tried really hard to nap today, but the powers that be aren't having it. I have been running on 4 hrs of sleep and Advil Cold & Sinus all day. The most recent request was a rim job/anal+edging. Here is the lead-up for that; really enjoying this one so far. *thumbs up* Reviewwwwww please oh please, especially right now while it's hard to keep myself encouraged! Thanks. Stay safe, wear your masks, get more sleep than I do.**

**Rating: Older Teen? Not quite MA, this chapter only**

**Spoilers: A vague one for Exile, but that's it.**

**Trigger warnings: Discussion of anal/butt play**

**Breaking & Entering**

"All I'm saying is, I don't get it. Maybe it's an Italian thing," Carisi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to keep a handle on the blush that was rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah I – I doubt that," Rollins chuckled, chewing slowly around her bite of lunch.

Olivia breezed into the lunchroom, change poised in her hand to buy a Vitamin water, oblivious to the debate taking place. It was Rollins' turn to blush, but not because of the subject, rather that her body seemed to always flush when Liv entered a room. She assumed that it was simply the fact of her relationship with the Captain, unknown to anyone else, that thrilled her, endlessly.

"I'mean, sex is sex, Carisi; how you gonna tell a woman to go down on you, but not – "

"Whoa, whoa!" Liv cut in, standing up with the bottle she'd just retrieved. "What is going on in here?!"

All three SVU detectives looked down at their lunches, then surreptitiously at each other.

Fin cleared his throat. "We were jus' discussin' why people are into – "

" – or not into!" Carisi nearly shouted.

"Or not into," Fin echoed, "uh . . . " he faltered, considering.

Then, all at once, Rollins, Carisi and Fin each offered a term, speaking over each other:

"Butt sex," said Fin,

"Anal," Rollins offered, ever the professional.

"Back . . . door . . . stuff," Sonny got out slowly, then swallowed uncomfortably.

"What, like B & E, Carisi?" Fin snorted.

Liv sent up a silent prayer that none of them had chosen _doing it up the ass,_ and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Guys, could we please, just . . .not?" she exhaled. "This is still a workplace."

"You right, Liv," Fin agreed, his tone contrite.

"Yeah, we'll knock it off," Amanda added.

Liv looked at them all again for a brief moment, then shook her head and started back in the direction of her office. When she was safely back out of earshot, Amanda leaned in a little and said: "All I'm sayin' Carisi, is, maybe you should be more open-minded."

"I just don't see the draw to the butt!" he murmured defensively, "That's it! That's all!"

"Mm, that's because you're a breast man," Rollins shrugged, sitting back again.

"She's right, there," Fin chimed in, his voice low.

Carisi glanced sidelong at Tutuola, rolled his eyes, moved back to Amanda. "So, what - you're an ass man? Woman?"

The petite, pretty blonde that drove him crazy smirked and looked at him from under her lashes. She had a pretty good idea that if she was naked, and asked the Italian man to fuck anything up to and including a jelly donut, that he would say, 'Yes, ma'am,' and drop his drawers. "A Southern lady never tells, Sonny."

She rose from her seat then, and took her time rinsing her container before she tossed it in the recycle bin. He kept his eyes on her, still half-blushing, and Fin swallowed his laughter with gulps of his coffee as Amanda left them there.

When she was gone, Tutuola met Sonny's gaze one more time over the rim of his coffee cup. "Let it go, Carisi," he chuckled. "Just . . . let it go."

Amanda knocked and entered Olivia's office without waiting for a response. She shut the door behind her and slid her hands into the pockets of her dress pants. Liv took a purposeful bite of her salad and met the blonde's gaze while she chewed thoughtfully. The light in her dark eyes was bright with amusement.

"Can I assume that you let Carisi keep his life out there?"

"Alive and well," Rollins giggled, "Scout's honor."

"You shouldn't torture that poor boy," Liv chided, pushing her salad around the container with her fork. "You _know_ he wants you worse than he has words to tell you."

Amanda gave the comment a pass in lieu of the of the question she had come to imply. "You didn't stay long enough to tell us your thoughts." She fiddled nervously with random items on the edge of the desk.

Olivia's chewing came to a halt, then she swallowed. "On - ?" she pushed, wiping a forefinger and thumb down the sides of her mouth. Amanda put her hands on her hips. "'Back door stuff?'" Liv offered, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde dropped heavily into the chair beside her with a sigh. "Yeah. That."

"Well, I didn't get to hear your answer, either."

A standoff began between their intense gazes. It broke when Amanda clasped her hands in her lap and said, "Well . . . "

Liv removed her glasses, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "I dunno. In the South, it's not exactly something we bring up casually. When I started havin' sex, I – " she shrugged, "I kind of just let guys do what they wanted. I was way too naïve to be there for my own enjoyment."

"I find it hard to believe that Kim never brought it up at all."

Amanda wrinkled her nose. "Keepin' my sister out of trouble was a full-time job for me – one that made me Enemy Number One in Kim's eyes – so we didn't really hash over all the details. What about you?"

"Until college, I didn't have a whole lot of sex," Olivia answered. "Then I met someone, a guy I moved in with, and luckily for me . . . he was kind, and gentle, and a good teacher."

"So . . . you like it."

Liv chuckled. "I – I think sex changes from partner to partner, and even from day to day. That's why we talk so much about consent, here, Amanda. Exploring what you like is good," she nodded, "but understanding that not everyone is going to be crazy about everything is better."

Amanda narrowed her gaze at Liv's diplomatic response. "Oh, you _like_ it," she teased.

"More than it seems that Carisi ever might," the older woman deadpanned, and Rollins bit out a laugh.

"And hopefully less than Fin probably does," Rollins muttered.

"Get back to work, Rollins," Olivia smiled.

/ */ */ * / * / */ *

Amanda was too distracted at the end of the workday to notice Sonny's lingering – not that it had ever deterred him. When it seemed like he couldn't wait any longer, he started noisily shuffling papers and shutting desk drawers. It finally dragged her out of her reverie when he started hovering alongside her desk.

"What's up, Carisi?"

"I just thought, if you're almost finished, maybe we could get some dinner."

"Oh, I . . . thanks, Carisi, but I've just got so much late paperwork. That's what I had to see Liv about right after lunch," she fibbed.

"I could, ah, I could try and talk to her if you want?" he offered, jerking his chin in the direction of Olivia's office door. "Charm her into lettin' you go early?"

"Well, as incredibly charming as you are," she smiled sincerely, "this work really has to get done. I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"For you?" he said, shrugging on his jacket, "Always."

"Night, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Amanda. Don't work too hard."

His exit left just her in the squad room, excepting the guy on the night desk. Rollins tidied her desk, deep in thought, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Finally, Olivia emerged, locking her darkened office behind her, turning to find Amanda staring directly at her from her seat at the desk.

"Everything okay?"

Rollins stood so that when Liv reached her, they were at a conspiratorial, whispering distance.

"What? What is it?"

"I . . . " Amanda blushed a little. "Will you . . . teach me?" she asked, then hurriedly threw in, "Please?"

Liv's eyes lingered on her lover's face, a flicker of desire setting off the gold tones in her brown eyes. "You promise to be honest with me?"

Amanda nodded, her stomach somersaulting with anticipation.

"Then yes."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Smooth

**A/N: I deserve a drink, guys. For real. I'm not sure what you've got started here, but I really, really like it. Jussayin'. Enjoy this responsibly. I am headed straight to bed to sleep (it's 3:45am here). Next chapter coming very soon. Thank you for the reviews – obviously, they helped me feel better. Lol**

**Rating: MA, this chapter**

**Spoilers: None**

**Trigger warnings: Ass play, reference to razor**

**Breaking & Entering II: Smooth**

Rollins was too tranquil to perceive the near-inaudible click of the bathroom door opening. The temperature inside was several degrees warmer than the rest of the apartment, and the accumulated steam immediately moved over and clung to the parts of Olivia's skin that were exposed. Amanda was in the large tub, hair piled messily on her head, eyes closed, surrounded by what Liv estimated was about three quarters of a bottle of bubble bath.

With a smile, Liv leaned on the counter, crossing her legs at the ankles, and her arms over her chest. She took slow, deep breaths of the humid bathroom air, which smelled like jasmine and tuberose. After a few moments, she said:

"You know, you should probably lock the door behind you if you're going to be so oblivious when you're relaxed."

Amanda's eyes came open sluggishly. "I'm not oblivious," she dismissed, "I'm safe. Why should I be nervous when I know you're here?"

Olivia smiled, but said nothing.

Amanda let her gaze rove over Liv's body, appraising her tight, faded dark jeans and the comfortable button-up she had rolled to her elbows. The baby-fine stray hairs at her temples and hairline were already growing damp with the humidity. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rollins drawled.

Turning to the vanity, Liv reached into a drawer and then turned back to the naked blonde, a razor and can of shaving cream in her hand. Amanda's eyes came open the rest of the way, and she raised an eyebrow. She had kept herself trimmed since she was fifteen, without ever venturing into the varied wilderness of other hair removal methods. She had also never received any complaints.

Her tone was skeptical, hedging on offended. "Liv?" She looked pointedly at the implements.

"Relax," her partner chuckled. She crossed to the tub, pulling over one of the towels that Rollins had set on top of the toilet seat, and put it down on the floor, kneeling onto it. "This isn't a veiled complaint," Olivia assured her.

"Okay . . . "

"One of the biggest things that people worry about when it comes to sexually exploring is our culture's strange conviction that everything below the waist is dirty," Liv explained. "Obviously, I don't believe that it is – but, I want you to be as confident and comfortable as possible. So, we're just going to . . . tidy up."

Rollins was still looking at the brunette like she was suggesting something demented, but she said, "Alright," quietly, making Liv laugh again.

Olivia half-rolled her eyes and pushed up her already-high sleeves. "Roll over."

Bubbles rose on the crests of the ripples created by the blonde turning over in the tub. Amanda crossed her arms against the bottom of the tub and let her body relax into the new position. The pinked skin at the back of her neck, her shoulders, the small of her back and the rise of her ass-cheeks prickled with goosebumps as the cooler air touched them. She turned her head, trying to glance at Liv over her shoulder.

"My little mermaid," Liv murmured as she rescued the cloth that was adrift in the tub.

She took her time, soaking the cloth, then squeezing warm water over Amanda's neck and back, then repeating. This went on until she could hear Amanda's breathing coming, deep and steady. A glance told her that her eyes had drifted closed again. The cloth was replaced then by Olivia's fingertips, gliding over wet skin, pressing in to all the places where the blonde's muscles were unyielding.

The quiet in the fragrant washroom was punctuated, now and then, with sighs and murmurs of appreciation from Rollins. When Liv's fingertips at last moved from the small of her back to the crest of her ass, Amanda recognized the escalation in her heartrate, her clit twitching in the warm water. Who would have thought buttocks could hold so much tension? She was pleasantly surprised by how great it felt to have the muscles there coaxed into relaxing.

"You have the greatest ass," Olivia declared, the desire in her voice unmistakable.

Amanda shivered and grinned. "Thanks."

Liv's hands disappeared momentarily, and the button-up she had been wearing fell silently to the bathmat. One hand went into the tub, underneath Rollins, and flattened against her mons, pushing up to help rise her ass more out of the water. Amanda was conscious of the return of the washcloth, this time letting water cascade gently over her bottom when Olivia squeezed. Her breathing was coming a little faster, and when the cloth rubbed briskly down the valley of her cheeks and over her asshole, she let out a quiet moan that took them both by surprise.

She was wet, and getting wetter.

Liv chose not to draw attention to any of the noises leaving Amanda's throat – not then, at least. She tossed the cloth aside, trading for the shaving cream.

_Sfwrrrrpt_. She didn't skimp on it, lathering it in her hands in an effort to warm it up some. Still, it was slightly cool when it touched the feverish skin of the blonde's ass and perineum. More goosebumps, as Rollins decided the feel of the lather was different, yet erotic. She squirmed under Liv's touch, fingertips so close, so _close_ to where she wanted them!

Rinsed hands then, returning to open her cheeks for the razor. "No sudden movements," Olivia teased, shaving carefully in the direction of the fine blonde hair growth.

It didn't take long – maybe ten or so careful passes that bared the skin of her asshole and the no man's land on the other side – but every slide of the razor was like accelerant on a blaze for Amanda, arched and open-mouthed in the cooling bath. Then Liv was rinsing away the shaving cream, just fingers sliding over the smooth skin, checking her work. When the hands left abruptly, Rollins looked over her shoulder, shocked.

"That's it?" she rasped.

"That's it," Liv grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Unless – " she placed her finger to her bottom lip in mock worry, "I mean, unless you need something else?"

Dripping in every sense of the word, Amanda narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was now half-soaked from her grey, CK bralette, down to her navel, wet waves of her hair sticking wildly about her face. " _Olivia_."

"Yes?"

"Fucksake . . . _please_ ," Rollins whimpered. Her clit was now throbbing, refusing to be ignored, and she bowed her head and held in a breath.

A finger suddenly zeroed in on her swollen, upside-down pussy and slid, all the way up the cleft and to her entrance. "You're dripping," Liv announced, "and not just water." Rollins moaned. The finger slicked inside her heat, straight down to where finger met palm.

" _Yesss!_ " Amanda hissed.

Olivia drew back to fingertip, then thrust all the way back in, patiently, as if testing a theory: out, in, out, back in. Then she added a second finger, thrusting harder. With her opposite hand, she squeezed open Amanda's asscheeks again, dipping her head and blowing cool air across the sensitive naked skin.

"Ungh-ah," Amanda gasped, "oh fuck, that feels . . . ungh – amazing!"

"Agreed," Olivia nodded, her voice husky with want.

Both hands – one slow-fucking two fingers across her G-spot, the other on her ass – then both thumbs, one that pressed into the slippery knot of her swollen clit, the other that slid light circles around the smooth skin of her asshole.

Then . . . nothing.

_Am I dead did I die?_ Rollins thought to herself, her eyes slamming open.

Olivia was getting to her feet, drying her hands on the towel as if they had been discussing filing their taxes. She tossed the towel to the laundry hamper and turned to the sink, opening the same drawer as before. "When you get out, pat yourself dry and then rub some of this into the shaved skin," she advised.

"What . . . what is it?" Amanda panted.

"Tea tree and sage oil. It'll keep the skin moisturized and soothed."

"I – " the blonde gaped at her girlfriend, rolled over in the tub and sat up. "Ok?" she blurted, her annoyance obvious.

Liv crossed back, leaned down, and kissed Rollins softly. "And Amanda?"

"What?"

"You better not come. From now, until we're ready, that's the new rule."

She watched Liv walk out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Glanced at the now-cool bath water with its deflating bubbles and residue of shaving cream like so much sea foam.

"Jesus _Christ!_ " she shouted, and clawed the plug from the tub drain.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Hors d'oeuvres

**A/N: I am having the greatest time writing this, folx, and we're still only like two-thirds of the way there. Here is your (Canadian) thanksgiving holiday gift (no celebration of colonization intended, trust me – fuck every bit of that shit). Reviews are life, suggestions are also helpful. I love reading all of your comments. See you again shortly.**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Spoilers: None**

**Trigger warnings: Anal play, sex in the workplace**

**Breaking & Entering III: Hors d'oeuvres**

It was dim in the cribs. There was drool on the pillow. Rollins came awake with a start, thinking she was somehow late for work – which wasn't possible, as she had not _left_ work in more than 37 hours. Pulling her cell out from under the pillow, she dropped back with a sigh. The time was just after eleven pm, meaning she had slept nearly two full hours, enough that she should count herself lucky. A text from Liv was unread. She tapped it open, rubbing her eyes clear.

**Let me know what you want to eat when you get up - I'm ordering.**

Amanda swung her feet to the floor, replying as she sat up: **Chinese? Something salty, with rice and chicken balls. I'm going to get a quick shower, then be right down.**

Her nipples puckered when her bare feet stepped onto the cold ceramic tile of the shower stall, and she huddled away from the spray, waiting for the water to heat up. She was warming up under the hot water with her eyes closed when the shower curtain rustled and a scream froze solid in the centre of her throat.

Olivia's tall, gracefully curved form stepped around the curtain. "It's me!" she whispered.

"Holy Christ," Amanda breathed, "are you tryin' to kill me?!"

The naked brunette stepped to her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Never," she murmured against their lips.

"Just to get both of us fired, then," Rollins raised an eyebrow, but knew that it was pointless to pretend to protest. Since Liv had declared the No Orgasm rule the night in the bathtub, Amanda was starved for any amount of touch that she was given.

Their wet bodies slipped against each other under the showerhead as the cooler air from the locker room freckled any skin it touched with goosebumps. "I have a surprise for you," Olivia grinned.

"Oh yeah? You givin' me the rest of the night off?" she teased.

"Better than that." Amanda noticed that one of Liv's hands was tucked behind her back, and she chuckled. The hand appeared. In it was a small, black silicone butt plug that had a heart-shaped base, with a purple glass jewel in the heart. There was also a single-use pillow-pack of lube. Rollins looked at it for a long moment without saying anything, then met Liv's gaze.

"It's a . . . "

"Yes," Olivia nodded.

"But, I – I thought we were just going to . . . " she gestured vaguely, indicating what she hoped Liv would interpret as 'fuck'.

Liv smirked, and said: "If you wanted to get a pickle into a straw . . . would you just buy a jar of pickles and starting jamming at the straw? Or would you maybe try with a gherkin first?"

Amanda made a face. "Can we not – just not bring cocktail pickles into discussions about sex and my ass?"

The older woman bit back a full laugh and closed her eyes. "All I'm saying is, it's a process. You don't belly-flop into the deep end." There was a pause, then: "Do you trust me?"

Rollins leaned in and kissed her again, tasting her tongue and letting her hands cup Olivia's full breasts. "I'm all yours," she murmured into the crook of her neck.

Liv urged Amanda onto the stall wall in a slight bend, then slid her hand down the wet curve of her spine, taking her by the hips. "Open your legs for me."

Amanda complied, stepping her legs open as if she was about to get patted down. She felt Liv bend further, then hot kisses were trailing down her back. At the rise of her ass cheeks, the kisses turned to little nips that made Rollins shiver each time they fell. Next, the nips got harder, teeth biting but only for the smallest second, then letting go. Afraid to moan and get them caught, Amanda opened her mouth and panted, trying to regulate her breathing. A hand dragged its way up the inside of one of her thighs, then over to the juncture between.

"What is it about bathing that gets you so . . . " two fingers swiped over Amanda's hard clit and through the generous wetness below, " _excited?_ " Liv teased.

"My . . . bathing partner," the blonde gritted out.

Smiling, Liv continued to work her fingers around the hard, throbbing clit, then backwards, dragging more and more of the wetness to Amanda's asshole. The onslaught of her orgasm was like a wave that would come close to shore, but ebb without crashing. The fingers never stayed in one place long enough for more, and Amanda knew that Olivia meant to leave her wanting again.

"Fuck . . . fuuuck!" Rollins panted.

Olivia at last descended into a crouch, hands disappearing long enough to tear the lube open with her teeth and pour it onto the little toy. The slippery, tapered end of soft silicone brushed her clit at the same time that Liv's tongue slid up from Amanda's perineum and over her asshole. Her legs quivered and she drew blood when she bit into her lip to keep from hollering.

_How can I be getting wetter?_ she thought to herself, _How?! There's no way!_

She felt her soaked pussy start to drip, and moaned softly, knowing she was wrong. Liv's tongue swept and swirled, pushing gently, and it was like nothing Rollins had ever experienced before. It was so much more sensitive than she had thought, and every touch made her lightheaded.

The toy was gone from her clit now, to keep her from coming, and all attention was on the task the brunette had snuck into the shower to complete. A fingertip pressed where a tongue tip had been the moment before, and slid in to the second joint with no effort at all, aided by all the lubrication. Tiny, encouraging thrusts of her half finger got Amanda rocking a little, onto the movement.

She wanted to keen, from deep in her throat – wanted to cry out Olivia's name and nearly weep with the pleasure, the intensity, with the safety she felt, and how much she loved her. But all she could do was white-knuckle the shower wall and croak a word now and then. Then the finger was fucking all the way in and back out, just one finger, and it was nearly like relief after aching so badly to have Liv somehow inside her.

"Thank you," Amanda gasped, "oh fuck!"

Had a year elapsed, since they had been in the shower? Unlikely, since they still had hot water, but the torture seemed endless. When the head of the plug finally pressed where Liv had been finger-fucking, Rollins all but sighed an _Amen_.

"Relax the muscle and push back," Olivia's voice rumbled from below her.

Amanda obeyed, and immediately the toy moved subtly. Liv's kisses and teeth resumed teasing the skin at the sensitive edges of her ass cheeks as she encouraged the soaked Southern blonde to circle her hips and bounce. It wasn't long before the beginner's toy pushed all the way in with a lascivious, wet pop.

"Oh – oh! Fuck – _ohhh_ – " Rollins exclaimed, her eyes rolling back. "Jesus Christ, yes."

"You did amazing, Babe." Olivia got back to her feet a little unsteadily, lightheaded from the intensity of her own arousal. She put her hands back to Amanda's waist and tilted her hips in, standing her upright again. She pressed her lips close to the shell of an ear and whispered over her lover's shoulder: "Now you're going to get dressed, and wear it downstairs."

Blue eyes like saucers, Rollins reeled, turning to face her. "What?" she exhaled.

Liv grinned, wrapped her arms around Rollins' waist and squeezed her ass cheeks gently. It made her eyes close again, producing a whimper. "Dry off. Leave it in. And come downstairs."

She kissed the blonde, who was now shivering but not from the chill, and stepped back out of the stall to grab her towel. Amanda reached out to turn off the water and stood there, cooling off and dripping. She was curious, and excited – and scared.

What if she couldn't hide it? Even gentle movements rocked her with pleasure, and she'd needed to get off for more than two days. Her clit was still engorged and furious, which she would feel with every squeeze of her thighs. Not to mention, Fin was downstairs!

"God help me," Rollins shivered, "please, I'm beggin' you." Taking a slow, deep breath, she grabbed her towel.

/* /* /* /* /* /*

"So," Liv exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "are we sure we covered all of the social media bases?"

Around the table, Fin and Carisi shuffled papers in front of them, checking notes. Amanda, at the opposite end from where Olivia sat, stabbed her fork into her last chicken ball and kept her focus on not moving in her chair too much.

The butt plug was snugly where Olivia had left it. Amanda's pussy was still one big throb, aching to be filled and fucked so it could rest. Each shift of her body made her breath catch, and reminded her of Liv's tongue, pressing . Licking.

_Jesus fuck_. She took another slow deep breath, chewing her food purposefully, paying no attention to Liv's input on the case they were all discussing.

"You okay, Amanda?" Carisi asked her quietly.

Startled, she looked up at him, then glanced across to find Fin and Liv with their heads together over a file. "I'm fine," she told him, fighting the want to blush. "Just tired'sall."

"I thought you took a nap?"

"Not a long enough one." She smiled in an effort to get him to drop it. Leaning to her side, she stretched an arm out to drop her empty food container into the nearby garbage can. On the lean back, her pants skimmed her clit, and she bit back a gasp.

_What if_ , a voice in her head drawled _what if you get off without touching yourself? You can't get blamed for that, it rationalized, your body can only take so much, right?_

Rollins wanted to giggle at herself – it was a childhood tactic, one that she had used to bend rules and get out of trouble often when growing up. But . . . the voice had a point.

She raised an eyebrow as she dialogued internally with herself, - _I mean, how many times would I really have to shift in this chair to end this? Less than half a dozen, surely . . ._

Purely to test the theory, Amanda moved again, clenched her ass on the toy and let her pants graze her centre. She grit her teeth, stared at the table and kept her breathing controlled.

_God yes._ A couple more times, she was sure, would end her suffering, and she knew there were plenty of things she could come up with to make Liv forgive her for bending the rules. Another shift. Her clit twitched. She knew the clean panties she'd put on were wet through from her continuously dewy pussy.

Rollins took one last deep breath, praying to come without giving herself away – or possibly fainting – and held the edge of the table in a death grip.

"Rollins!" Olivia called sharply.

Amanda's head snapped up, her heart launching into her throat. She swallowed dryly, her blue eyes dark with desperation. Her girlfriend's eyes were narrowed at her; it was obvious that Liv knew exactly what had been happening.

"Yeah?" Amanda finally choked out.

"Do you have anything to add that we didn't cover?"

The blonde shuffled papers, cleared her throat. "No. Lieutenant."

They got ready to break for more coffee, and Rollins grabbed Fin by the arm on his way by, asking him in a furtive whisper if he had his flask stashed in his desk so she could spike her coffee.

"You sure you're a'ight, Amanda?" he asked.

Her groin throbbed madly.

Lips numb, she replied, "I just need a drink."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Double or Nothing

**N: Hopefully, everyone has survived to this chapter. I can confidently say, this is right up there with my favorite pieces I have ever wrote. I highly recommend having a dry pair of underwear to change to after you're done reading this Installment. I am ready for someone to make another suggestion that inspires me as much as this one did! Who's going to take on that challenge? Enjoy! Review and send prompts!**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Spoilers: Blackout**

**Trigger warnings: Anal play, anal sex, use of the C-word**

**Breaking and Entering IV: Double or Nothing**

"Two hours of glad-handing the brass," Olivia muttered, "I am _so_ ready to be on my couch with my feet up."

"Or in bed," Amanda was quick to offer.

"Or that," Liv, smirked. "One more time around the room and we're out of here."

"I was ready to go when we got here," the blonde confessed.

They came up on the table where Sonny and Fin were, only to find them engaged with Nikki Staines.

"Nikki, we saved the city," Fin told her – a bit loudly.

"You cannot protect the rights of citizens by violating the rights of citizens," Nikki disagreed.

"All right, then why don't you call a constitutional law professor the next time somebody breaks into your car," Carisi suggested snidely.

"So – " Liv interrupted, "so much for small talk."

Nikki chuckled. "No, just a little sparring after hours. It's nothing personal."

"Says you," Fin sniffed, his eyes serious.

"Back at you, Sergeant." Nikki's voice slurred slightly, then: "Aaand I need a refill."

Liv bit her tongue as Staines left the table. "How about we say goodnight to Dodds - and get the hell out of here?"

"Right behind you," Amanda said with relief.

"We'll catch up," Carisi told them.

Olivia called back, "Good night, guys."

They hardly got a dozen steps before Dodds found them. "Lieutenant, Detective - am I allowed to say you both look lovely tonight?"

"Only if you say the same thing to Fin and Carisi," Liv came back immediately.

"Oh, yeah! I'll get right on that," Dodds brayed.

The gentleman to Dodds' right smiled. "Bill, are you going to introduce me?"

"Benson, Rollins, meet Rob Miller: co-counsel to our lawyers on the civil rights lawsuit."

"The case that Nicky Staines is litigating," Liv smiled politely.

Miller shifted, disappointed. "So you've heard of me."

"Well, you did make the top ten attorneys in _New York Magazine_ last year," she added.

"It's what you get for picking up the check at lunch with a starving publisher. That, and 2.75 gets you a ride on the bus," he opined.

Dodds scoffed. "Don't believe it. Rob is one of the people who really runs this town."

"Hardly. Can I say I'm a huge fan of the work your unit does?" Miller offered.

"Always nice to hear," Rollins commented.

"That a Georgia accent? Loganville?" Miller looked pointedly at the blonde.

"That's a first," Amanda smiled, suspicious.

"I went to school down south," Rob said, as if to brush it off entirely. He turned his attention back to Olivia. "Lieutenant, nice to put a face to a name. Maybe we could grab a coffee some time."

Amanda's eyes widened as jealousy turned over, hot in her belly.

"Chief knows how to get a hold of me," Liv replied, her smile polite again.

Dodds raised his hands as if to clear the air. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Actually," Liv started, "I have a – "

"Sitter on the clock," Dodds filled in. "I get it. Both of you, thanks for making an appearance."

"Of course." Olivia's fingers were already poised to order an Uber as they started to walk away. "What do you say?"

"I say Mr. High-Powered Lawyer was makin' the moves on you," Rollins said wryly.

"On me?"

"Mm."

"What about you?" Liv grinned. "Loganville?" She finished requesting the Uber and urged them in the direction of the stairs. "Let's go home."

/* /* /* /* /* /*

The apartment was silent in the night shadows when they arrived home, and just the absence of people, noise, and the expectation of manners was a welcome relief. Amanda flexed her sore toes into the carpet as she stepped out of her shoes, then walked on to the bedroom. Liv tossed her clutch onto the kitchen counter, got a glass of water, and doubled back to make sure the door was locked.

Amanda's dress was unzipped, and her hands were at her earrings when Olivia spoke from behind her: "Having the kids stay with Lucy tonight was a genius idea." Slipping her hands into the open back of the dress, she kissed the back of Amanda's neck warmly.

"Mm," she hummed in agreement and pleasure. She shivered, leaning into it as the kisses became more and more teasing.

"Are you too tired?" Liv rumbled.

"Never," Amanda sighed.

The hands drew up to her shoulders, pushing the tulle-capped sleeves of the dress down and off. There was no bra beneath, just a scrap of sexy, burgundy thong adorning Amanda's mons. Olivia let her hands drift up from where the dress now bunched at the waist, over the soft curve of naked breasts. She rolled each nipple between thumb and forefinger, smiling when Rollins' head dropped back to her shoulder. Liv turned her head and nipped an earlobe with her teeth.

"You look incredible tonight," Liv told her.

"Mm, so do you." Amanda smirked, "Pretty sure half the building noticed."

The brunette turned her lover in her arms, soft fingers caressing the side of her neck. "Still jealous?"

"I hate _hidin_ ' things," Amanda pouted. "Especially about things that are _mine_."

Olivia nipped at Rollins' full lips, taking her mouth into a prolonged, deep kiss. When it broke, she pushed the dress off Amanda's hips to the floor. "Don't you worry about Rob Miller," she murmured into the shell of the blonde's ear. "Now, get on my bed."

Reclined on the bed, Amanda watched Liv unzip her own dress. She slipped off the black satin bra that she'd worn underneath, then crawled over Amanda in just her earrings and a pair of black satin bikinis. Circling a nipple with her tongue, she pulled it into her mouth, suckling gently, then progressively harder as Amanda arched into it and whimpered.

She felt a hand brush the inside of a thigh and reached down to grab it, just before Amanda got the chance to rub herself. "I don't think so," she chided. "We've waited too long for you to pop the cork that fast."

Rollins' chuckle turned into a whimper as Liv switched to the opposite breast. Added to that, a knee wedged between her legs, pressing against the increasing pulse of her pelvis. She squirmed, making room for the delicious weight, rubbing her legs against Liv's.

"I walked around that party all night thinking how I couldn't wait to fuck you," Olivia confessed. Amanda shivered. "I almost dragged you into the washroom to fill you with my fingers."

"You could've . . ." Amanda sighed.

"Yeah? I could have you right there, on the bathroom counter?"

"Anywhere," Rollins groaned.

"Good to know," Olivia laughed. She settled between the blonde's thighs and slid a finger curiously over the short length of lace. The material was already damp with juices, and Liv teased her finger along the outline of labia, watching Amanda wriggle. "So _eager_ ," she praised.

She leaned in and pushed her tongue against the thong where it was wettest, letting the pool of desire at Rollins' entrance soak through the thin material. Then she was suckling her hard clit the same way, through the thong, holding Amanda's hips as she nosed over her work, breathing in her scent.

"Jesus," Rollins whimpered, "oh, Liv . . . "

Olivia pulled the thong tight, letting the material bite between Amanda's lips, now saturated with saliva and wetness, then blew light air over her. She watched with satisfaction as her engorged clit struggled to twitch under the wet lace. Above, Amanda's hands went to her own breasts, pinching her nipples in desperation.

Somehow – she didn't know how – Liv was back over her then, mouth poised at her ear. "Do you want me to fuck your ass?" she whispered.

" _God!_ Yes! God, please," Rollins confessed, her hands fisting the sheets.

"Roll over."

A painstaking repeat of some of their shower stall antics started: slow back kisses that dragged hot trails down her spine, and gentle bites that had Amanda shuddering with ripples of gooseflesh. The moistened thong slid off hips and peeled slowly from Amanda's long-suffering pussy, replaced by Olivia's long, strong fingers kneading into the muscles of her ass cheeks.

By the time she felt both hands pull open the cheeks at her ass, Rollins was half humping her groin into the mattress. She held her breath, her heart pounding out of control. A warm, wet trickle of what could only be spit pooled onto her asshole, and Amanda bit the pillow underneath her in an effort not to holler aloud.

Then Liv's tongue.

 _Holy sweet fuck_ , Amanda thought, her eyes rolling skyward.

The point of Liv's tongue slid circles around the tight muscle, swiping and prodding in turn. The thin, sensitive flesh was warm beneath her tongue, and Olivia moaned against it at how aroused Amanda was. When she pulled back to admire her work, she saw a glistening thread of wetness that had dripped from pussy to sheets. "God, Amanda," she breathed, bringing a finger low to brush her clit, "you're so hot."

" _Mmffg!_ " the blonde cried into the pillow.

The opposite hand brought a fingertip to her ass, pushing gently against the slickness. "C'mon, hon," Liv coaxed. The tip slid into the tight entrance and the brunette growled. "There you go . . . "

It seemed to Amanda an eternity, just getting the first finger fully fucking into her. She helped as much as Olivia would let her – rocking on her knees, relaxing, bearing down on the exquisite fullness that set her whole pussy aching for more. After that, the butt plug made another appearance, and Amanda was only slightly surprised to find herself looking forward to it. When it was safely nestled in her ass, Olivia pulled back and sat up on her knees, making Amanda glance questioningly over her shoulder.

"So . . . " Liv raised an eyebrow, "what're you going to do for _me?_ "

With a giggling shout, Amanda turned and launched toward her lover, knocking her onto the mattress. "What am _I_ going to do for _you?_ " she echoed sarcastically, and kissed the older woman deeply, tongues twisting and sliding. When it broke, she was panting, their noses touching. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life," she answered, her heartbeat fluttering.

Olivia twined her fingers with Amanda's and brought the hand to her mouth, kissing the knuckles before she sucked a finger into her mouth. Amanda's other hand brushed low, into the satin panties and over the damp dark curls there.

"God, I love how you feel," she breathed against Liv's mouth, wetting her fingers and curling them inside her tight, hot cunt.

Olivia's cool demeanor slipped as the fingers fucked slowly, stroking the ridge of her G-spot. Mouth dropped open, she groaned and rocked her hips. God, this whole thing had been so worth it.

Turnabout, nevertheless, is fair play, as everyone knows.

Rollins left Olivia hovering at the edge and grinned, moving away from her. Dark brown eyes met Amanda's gaze, the limited light in the room lighting the mirth in them. Amanda wriggled the underwear off, then pushed Liv's legs up and open with her hands behind her knees. She bowed low, trailing her tongue from juncture to clit. Liv jerked in Rollins' arms, moaning as her clit was engulfed by her mouth.

Short, hard sucks drove her crazy; her pelvic muscles clenching and unclenching. Amanda struggled to keep the plug clenched in her ass, fighting her body's want to let everything go. She brought her fingers back in the fray, fucking Liv relentlessly as she worked her clit.

"Oh God, so good!" Liv panted, "So – oh, I'm going to . . . don't stop, Amanda – "

"Come for me – _Lieutenant_ ," she purred.

Olivia obeyed with a shout, shaking in Rollins' arms, thrusting desperately onto the fingers filling her. When she caught her breath, Liv pushed herself up and left the bed. "Don't move," she ordered, "keep your eyes closed."

She heard Olivia's bare feet pad across the room to the dresser. "Move back up on the pillow, " she instructed. After a couple minutes, Amanda was aware of her weight moving back onto the bed, and over her body again. "I have another surprise for you," she told her.

"I hope it doesn't kill me," Rollins chuckled.

Liv's hand between her legs grasped the base of the plug and carefully worked it out of her. Then Amanda felt the head of what she assumed was a strap-on take up the spot at her asshole. It was already slicked with lube, and Liv steadied herself to go slow. "Take a deep breath," she said softly.

As Amanda relaxed and felt part of the head start to move, she became aware of a _second_ head, pushing against her soaked pussy. Her head jerked up, eyes coming open.

"It's ok," Liv soothed. "It's a double."

Amanda panted, absorbing this shift as the strap-on moved again, filling both her holes with another inch. Propped on her elbows, her head dropped back, she keened as Liv slowly filled her pussy and her ass, stopping when their bodies finally touched.

"You okay?" Liv murmured.

"Yes . . . mm yes," Rollins nodded, moving carefully as her body accommodated. "It feels . . . full. Thick," she mumbled. "Good." The brunette moved, drawing back, trying a small thrust. Amanda trembled, bit her lip. The angry orgasm that had been kept at bay for nearly a week was barreling to the surface.

It didn't take long to resume full thrusts, and it made Liv wild with lust, proud of how honest and trusting Amanda had been. She locked palms with the blonde, pushing her arms to the mattress above her head and listened to the sound of their bodies together.

"I can – _ungh_ ," Amanda grunted, "I can hear your cock – _ungh_ – fucking me."

Olivia slammed her hips forward then back, and on the pull out she heard Rollins scream as she squirted. "Yes!" she hissed, not releasing the blonde's hands. She pinned her and fucked her hard, right through the orgasm, feeling their groins wet with Amanda's squirting. The rubbing of the strap-on got Liv's clit throbbing again, and then they were coming together, Liv's face nuzzled into the crook of Amanda's shoulder.

After a few gasping, clammy moments, Olivia thought it was safe to get up.

She thought wrong.

Rollins scrambled up and pushed against her again, eyes bright. She got Liv flat on her back and moaned, " _More_ ," as she straddled over her and grasped the double-dildo, placing it where she wanted it and sinking home.

It was Liv's turn to grunt, each time Rollins rode her, slamming into her pelvis. Olivia reached out a hand and thumbed Amanda's clit, watching the cocks as they filled her. Finally, Amanda pulled off of her with a cry and another squirting climax, pushing Liv's hand roughly against her clit.

. . .

The room smelled of sex. Olivia was sure they had catnapped 20 minutes after the last orgasm before she finally opened her eyes and croaked, "Wow." Rollins hummed in sated agreement. "Please tell me why we waited so long to do this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Amanda panted. "Blame men. Blame the South."

Olivia laughed, fumbled at her hips to undo the harness. "Let me get a blanket to throw on top of the sheet. We need some sleep."

Rollins nodded, exhausted, and soon they were tucked into bed, a tangle of sticky limbs. The early-morning stars winked down on them through the window's curtains, and Liv made sure to set an alarm for a shower when they got up. She fluttered soft fingers down the line of Amanda's jaw and smiled as her breathing evened out.

"For the rest of my life," she whispered into the dark, and closed her eyes.

**END**

* * *

[ **Support my work! Buy me a coffee!** ](https://ko-fi.com/hearteyes4mariska)


End file.
